una noticia para alegrarse
by nahyanumero1
Summary: bueno leyendo varios fanfics sobre Jade embrazada lo ponen como una mala noticia o razón para pelear demasiada angustia y yo no lo veo así, esta es una historia muy alegre :D xDDD
1. Chapter 1

bueno en este momento deberia estar actualizando otra historia, pero quiero escribir esto porque e leido varios fanfics y la mayoria son muy monotonos y me gustaria algo diferente sin incansable espera, sin decepción o tristeza, sin rompimientos, sin peleas. Pura miel y suficiente drama con el día a día. no soy dueño de victorious, pero eso cualquiera lo sabe y eso me pone triste.

Datos importantes de mi historia:

Edad de Beck y Jade, Cat, Andre ,Robbie: 18 años

Beck y Jade tienen 4 meses de casados, y viven en una casa grande con piscina

Jade había estado tranquila he incluso feliz durante toda la mañana, a pesar de su raro comportamiento en las ultimas dos semanas y hasta ahora solo Cat sabía porque. Beck la encontró en su casillero metiendo unos libros se dirigio hacia ella y la recibio con un beso -Beck: ¿y por qué has estado tan feliz esta mañana? Le pregunto en un tono jugueton y con una sonrisa. -Jade: bueno, quiza sea porque tengo un buena noticia. Respondió sonriendo, era de esas pocas veces que Jade sonreia ampliamente y verdaderamente radiante. Jade tomo de la mano a Beck y lo metio al armario del conserge ya estando dentro decidio contarle que estaba embarazada, al momento que lo dijo Beck sonrio ampliamente y abrazo a Jade. -Jade: bueno por ahora solo tu y Cat lo saben. Y no estoy muy feliz con la idea de que alguien más lo sepa si no es muy notorio. Beck solo respondio con un "ok" sin dejar de sonreir, le dio un beso rapido en los labios y salio del armario del conserje con Jade de la mano.

Todos estaban sentados en su mesa habitual sin embargo Andre, Robbie y Tori tenian curiosidad por la estela de felicidad que se notaba en Beck y Jade, así que Tori siguiendo el instinto de su curiosidad decidio preguntar que era lo que pasaba.

-Tori: así que...¿hay algo importamte, o algún motivo de felicidad?

Beck y Jade se miraron el uno al otro y simplemente ignoraron la pregunta de Tori, pero Cat no podia evitar hablar

-Cat: como no va haber un motivo de felicidad Tori, si Jade esta... Jade miro a Cat en modo de advertencia, y automaticamente Cat dejo de hablar.

-Robbie: ¿Jade qué...? Cat. Robbie tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que hiba ha decir Cat.

-Cat: nada, no pasa nada...¿oigan, les gusta la mantequilla de manni? Dijo tratando de que olvidaran el tema, pero Robbie, Andre y Tori solo se confundieron más. Andre sabia quehabia algo más y queria saber que era, y si era lo que pensaba que pasaba.

Andre vio a Beck retirandose de su casillero e instantaneamente supo que era el momento adecuado para preguntarle que pasaba, se acerco un poco más y lo saludo casualmente.

-Andre: oye viejo, y dimme que hiba decir Cat sobre la razon por la cual estas taan feliz.

-Beck: bueno...Jade no quiere que nadie Más que Cat, ella y yo sepamos, pero no puedo guardarlo y menos a ti...Jade esta embarazada. Lo dijo y volvio a sonreir viendo a Andre y esperando su reacción. Andre quedo boquiabierto sin saber que decir o expresar.

-Andre: wow,..amigo,eso es... Genial no me lo imaginaba...¿y, es una buena noticia supongo?

-Beck: claro que lo es, ¿porque no lo seria? Y tu serás tio

-Andre: bueno viendolo así, asombroso, no puedo esperar 9 meses para conocer a mi sobrina. Dijo sonriendo.

Beck y Jade estaban sentados en una mesa solos, de repente llega Cat sonriendo a los dos.. -Cat: y...¿ya saben como se llamara su bebé? Tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se notaba curiosidad en sus ojos. -Jade: Cat solo tiene como dos semanas el bebé ni siquiera sabemos si será niño o niña. Beck asintio paciente y tranquilo. Cat solo se quedo pensando en lo que diria -Cat: bueno, yo creo, que si es niña deberian llamarla Snow White, ya saben porque quiza tenga el tono de piel de Jade y los ojos de Beck y el color de pelo de los dos, se pareceria mucho a Snow White. Beck y Jade se miraron el uno al otro confundidos Cat era tierna, pero su idea no era lo mejor, y Beck solo dijo -Beck: bueno, sea niño o niña, no puedo esperar a conoocer a mi hija o hijo. Jade sonrio y Beck le devolvio la sonrisa, Cat penso que este momento era taan tierno.

No sé que más hacer, pero ire subiendo más capitulos si se me ocurre, solo queria dar otra impresión de este tema en fanfics 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holiiii, bueno creo que me encariñe con esta historia por eso actualizare**_

Jade había estado teniendo varios antojos y nauceas ya tenia dos meses de embrazada y si te fijabas mucho podias ver su vientre un poco más grande de lo normal, Para Tori eso era muy evidente incluso Jade se notaba más tranquila, al parecer sus amigos tramaban algo y tenia que descubrir que era. Andre estaba bajando las escaleras y Tori tomó ese momento para preguntarle que ocurria.

-Tori: asi que... Andre ¿acaso hay algo que tu sepas y yo no?...no lo sé cualquier cosa, quiza que tenga que ver con Jade, mmm, no lo sé. Vamos Andre en serio dime que ocurre.

-Andre: naada Tori que podria ocurrir, te lo aseguro.

-Tori: ya dimeee... Por favor por favor. Estaba ansiosa por saber que ocurria y no podia quedarse así nada más solo con una corazonada de lo que pasaba.

Andre no sabia si decirle o no, al parecer no le habia quedado muy claro si podia comentarlo o decirlo, ó simplemente no hblar sobre ello con alguien que no supiera hasta el momento, así que saco una buena respuesta.

-Andre: Voy a ser tío!. Eso no aclaró mucho la duda de Tori y siguio pensandolo un poco más, hasta que captando pistas y reacomodando piezas lo decifró. Wow Jade y Beck tendrian un hijo, estaba tan feliz por los dos, pero ¿por qué ninguno de los dos le quizó decir?

-Tori: ¡no me digas que Jade...!

-Andre: sip,!Beck y Jade seran padres¡ bueno no sabia si podia decir o no, pero por si las dudas no comentes lo que te

-Tori: ¡eso es genial¡ ¿ por qué no me dijeron, por qué tú, no me dijiste?

-Andre: bueno no sabia si podia decir o no, pero por si las dudas no comentes lo que te acabo de decir. Andre le dijo en modo de advertencia.

-Tori: ok, pero ¡wow que bueno¡

Beck y Jade estaban sentados en el sofa de su sala viendo un pelicula, Jade al parecer no estaba prestando mucha atención a la pelicula se veia un poco más pensativa, se volteo a ver a Beck.

-Jade: oye Beck...¿crees que seremos buenos padres? La Voz de Jade sonaba diminuta y dulce, con un toque de angustia y curiosidad, y no era muy de Jade hblar así.

-Beck: pues en realida nadie nace siendo padre, pero aprenderemos y sobre todo amaremos mucho a nuestro hijo o hija. Beck volteo a ver a Jade y ella le devolvio la sonrisa. Beck se acerco a ella para darle un corto, pero amoroso beso.

-Jade: jamás me imagine estar tan feliz por esto.

-Beck: yo tampoco, pero valla que no puedo esperar a que nazca.

Beck y Jade siguieron viendo la pelicula con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Beck y Jade estaban en el pasillo de Holiwood Arts, cuando de pronto Lain los detiene. "Beck, Jade, necesito hablar con ustedes" era la voz de Lain que los llamaba Beck y Jade se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro confundidos, pero con un toque de preocupación.

-Beck. Que sucede Lain? Beck trataba de ser casual

-Lain: tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo, no se preocupen no hicieron nada malo. Trataba de sonar tranquilizador

-Jade: entonces... ¿Qué es? O ¿de qué es de lo que quieres hablar? Jade sonaba dudosa, pero tranquila

-Lain: vengan, vamos a mi oficina. Beck y Jade lo siguieron con un toque de miedo oculto, por no saber de que se trataba.

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofa viendo de frente a Lain. -Jade: y... Bien... ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Lain: mmm... Supe que ustedes seran padres dentro de unos meses...

Beck y Jade se miraron confundidos y sin saber que decir. Nadie más que Andre, Cat y ellos sabía; o al menos eso pensaron ellos.

-Beck: ¿cómo... Sabe eso? Y...¿ acaso es malo? Beck casi tartamudeaba

-Lain: uno de sus amigos me dijo, pero no se preocupen solo quiero guiarlos y darles varios consejos para que cuando nazca su bebé sepan más sobre como criarlo correctamente (nota: no hallé una palabra adecuada para decirlo, no sé si así esta bien, o qué, pero lo siento por el mal uso de las palabras) no dudo que sean buenos padres, pero hay varias cosas que no todo mundo sabe sobre cuidar un bebé. Lain dijo tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Beck y Jade se miraron un poco más tranquilos aunque aún no sabian quien le había dicho, probablemente Cat; ella no se queda callada mucho tiempo.

Jade y Beck no sabian que responder o que era lo que ocurria.

-Jade: ¿entonces crees, que seremos buenos padres? El tono de Jade era bastante estandar

-Lain: por supuesto, si ustedes en verdad aman a su hijolo serán.

Beck y Jade sonrieron el uno al otro obviamente serian buenos padres.

-Beck: bueno Lain... Gracias, pero será nuestro primer hijo y creo que lo mejor es enterarnos de cada cosa según vayan ocurriendo, aunque si tenemos algún problema no dudaremos en preguntarte. Beck sonaba tranquilo y feliz, Jade sonrio e hizo un pequño movimiento de cabeza en signo de aceptación a lo que había dicho Beck.

Lain simplemente les sonrio y acepto lo que Beck había dicho "bueno felicidades y suerte chicos" Lain les dijo mientras ellos salian para dirigirse a clases.

_**Buenoo no muchos lo han leido ni tampoco tengo ningún seguidor o favorito, pero quiero escribir esto, y no me importa que la fama de Badefanfics haya bajado, yo aún soy fan y no me rendire hasta conseguir lo quiero y yo quiero una hermosa historia bade... Besos y gracias si alguien lo lee :***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holaaaaa, me encanta estar aqui escribiendo, pero pronto saldre de vacaciones igual que mi mamá y eso se me complica porque no quiero que ella sepa que escribo : p y quiza deje de publicar, pero espero que las fans sigan hasta el 2014 xD**_

_NOTA: mmm... No sé mucho del tema en embarazos, así que si paresco ignorante lo siento tanto, pero en seerio quiero escribir esto_

Jade ya tenia 5 meses, era hora de ver si el bebé sería niño o niña.

-Beck: vamos llegaremos tarde a la cita con el doctor. Sonaba bastante apurado

-Jade: no sé si en verdad quiera saber si será niño o niña, seria mejor enterarnos cuando nazca.

-Beck: ok, pero no solo revisaremos eso, hay que ver si nacerá bien o si tiene algún problema.

Jade se pone a pensar un poco y acepta un poco a la fuerza el ir al doctor. -Jade: esta bien, pero solo iremos para ver si el bebé nacera bien.

Beck y Jade llegaron a la recepción del docotor, donde ñes atendio una señora, les pidio que firmaran unos cuantos papeles y los hizo esperar, más tarde el doctor llamo y entraron al consultorio. El doctor se presento amablemente con los "olivers" ( :p ) -doctor: buenos días, soy el doctor Mark ¿quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

-Jade: no, de hecho solo queremos un ultrasonido para saber si el bebé nacera bien, ó viene con algún problema...

-Beck: queremos estar seguros que nacera sano nuestro hijo o hija.

El doctor Mark sonrío a los dos "ok, me parece bien". Jade se recosto y el doctor untó gel en el prominente estomago de Jade y comenzó con el ultrasonido.

(despues de un rato...)

: bueno, señores Oliver, su hi... (el doctor penso bien lo que dijeron los Oliver sobre que no querian saber si sería niño o niña) su bebé nacerá sano, por lo visto no tiene ningún problema. Y... ¿estan seguros que no quieren saber si su hijo será niño o niña.

("no" "si") Beck y Jade respondieron simultaneamente. El Dr. Mark sonrío, parecía disfrutar el comportamiento de los Oliver. Beck y Jade se miraron el uno al otro. Jade miraba a Beck como si el spiera algo que tenia que ver con el tema (y así era), y Beck miraba a Jade suplicandole que cambie de opinion.

-Jade: Beck,... ya tomamos una desición, no quiero enterarme hasta que nazca.

-Beck: Jade, por favor, vamos, te arrepentiras despues.

-Jade: no, estoy segura que no quiero saber por ahora. Jade lo miró casi suplicante y Beck acepto a regañadientes "esta bien" le respondío Beck.

-Dr. Mark: bueno, entonces supongo que ya tomaron una desición. Jade y Beck asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron. Jade se levanto, se despidieron y se fueron.

(camino a la casa en el auto de Beck)

-Jade: ¿por qué te interesaba tanto saber si será niño o niña? ¿tienes a caso alguna preferencia?

-Beck: claro que no Jade, solo que estoy muy ansioso y bueno... Será nuestro primer hijo supongo que estoy emocionado. Jade le sonrío

-Jade: y... ¿sea niñi o niña, lo, ó la querraz siempre? La voz de Jade era dulce

-Beck: por suuesto que si jmás lo dudes. Dijo mientras acarisiaba la panza de Jade y sonreia, Jade le devolvio la sonrisa mientras lo volteaba a ver. Despues de unos segundos los dos volvieron a voltear al frente

_**Lo siento lo sé es corto, pero esque no tengo permiso de escrbir y estoy en incognito **_


	4. baby shower

**Aqui de nuevo en incognito, espero hacer largo este fanfic, esque tengo que atender otro en FB**

_7 meses._

Cat y Jade estaban hablando en una cafeteria a la que fueron por petición de Jade.

-Cat: oye Jade, y... ¿si hacemos un baby shower para tu bebé? Cat había pensado bastante el hacer esta pregunta, tenia miedo a como reaccionara Jade. Al momento que Cat termino la pregunta Jade lanzó una mirada casi queriendola matar

-Jade: agg... Cat, no, yo odio todo ese tipo de fiestas y planeación. Sobre todo planearlo es estresante.

-Cat: vamos Jade será divertido, siiiii. El tono de Cat era suplicante, pero Jade seguia firme con su primera desición.

-Cat: andale, tu no hras nada, yo me encargare de todo tu solo disfrutaras la fiesta, será como un baby shower sorpresa. Cat sonrio y dentro de ella tenia la esperanza de que Jade respondiera con un "sí".

-Jade: Cat, no crees que si yo ya lo sé, dejara de ser sorpresa. Dijo levantando una seja y bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Cat: bueno esta bien no será sorpresa, pero dejame hacerte un baby shower, por favor, por favor, por favor. Cat esperaba ansiosa un "sí" de su amiga.

-Jade: ok, Cat, has lo que quieras. Jade le respondío sin mucho animo y siguio bebiendo su café. Cat se alegro tanto como si Jade le hubiera respondido con un "claro, por qué no?" en un tono algre.

...

Beck llegó a la casa; había hido a una audición para un papel en una nueva pelicula. Entro y saludo a Jade que estaba sentada en el sofa; con un beso. Jade sonrío despues de que se retiro y Beck tomo asiento en el sofa junto a ella.

-Jade: y? Te dieron el papel? Estaba ansisosa por saber si lo habia conseguido

-Beck: aún no lo sé, me lo diran en una semana...creo. Pero eso no importa ¿cómo te fue a tí con Cat? Decia mientras se acercaba más a Jade.

-Jade: aahhh, bien, dice que quiere hacer un baby shower. Responde casi sin animo.

-Beck: y tu quieres un baby shower? Le pregunto calmado y comprensibo con su tipíco tono.

-Jade: da igual, bueno es nuestro primer hijo o hija, no estaría tan mal. Lo ultimo lo dijo con una peque, pero sincera sonrisa, Beck volteo a verla y le dío su tipíca sonrisa.

-Beck: esta bien, lo que quieras.

...

Cat había preparado un baby shower para Jade, pero obviamente con la ayuda de Tori, no podia ella sola hacer todo.

-Cat: shhh, Jade y Beck ya casi llegan. Ahora que era más evidente que Jade estaba embarazada todos sus amigos estaban enterados y Cat los había invitado al baby shower.

-Tori: oye Cat... ¿crees que a Jade le guste? Digo no es muy de que le gusten las fiestas.

-Cat: si Tori no te preocupes, pero ya casi llegan Jade y Beck y todavia no tenemos listo todo. Andre se acerco a Cat con un monton de decoraciones azules y rosas.

-Andre: Cat, tu sabes si será niña o niño el bebé de Beck y Jade? Para saber que decoraciones poner. Dijo Andre levantando las decoraciones en azul y rosa.

-Cat: no, no sé, no me presionen, pon las dos no importa. Cat dijo al parecer muy estresada y empujando Andre hacia delante para que pusiera las decoraciones. Andre simplemente siguio su camino y se puso a colocar las decoraciones.

Por fin habían terminado solo les faltaba colocar unas cosas y listo, Jade y Beck llegarian en 3 minutos.

Jade y Beck entraron en la casa llena de decoraciones rosa y azul y Cat los recibio con una sonrisa.

-Cat: felicidades proximos padres, no supimos si sería niño o niña, así que colocamos decoraciones de los dos colores.

Jade y Beck sonrieron el uno al otro.

Despues del baby shower y toda la celebración Cat y Tori se quedaron a recoger, despues de que terminaron se fueron y se despidiero de los Oliver

...

-Beck: fue muy lindo de parte de Cat planear esto para nuestro bebé ¿no lo crees Jade?

-Jade: si bueno, fue mejor de lo que me esperaba, Cat es muy tierna.

-Beck: claro, ¿y si la hacemos madrina de nuestro bebé? Beck le sonrío a Jade y Jade asintio.

-Jade: por supuesto que sí, ella es una gran amiga, y que te parece que Andre sea el padrino es tu mejor amigo. Beck asintío con la cabeza y le beso la frente.

-Beck: te amo Jade.

-Jade: yo también Beck.

**Lo siento si es verdaderamente malo, pero hago lo que puedo y en verdad disfruto de escribir esto**


	5. nota de autor

Hola y... Mil disculpas por no subir capitulo

Tuve un problema grave, pero para el proximo lunes subo capitulo

Lo siento en serio.

_**Quizá solo tres personas lean esto, pero alguien es alguien y no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarlas esperar.**_

_**Así que... Mil perdones :(**_

_**PD: se preguntaran como Beck y Jade compraron la casa y mantendran a su hijo/a**_

_**Bueno, pues según mi imaginación y dentro de la historia**_

_**Ellos estan grabando una pelicula dirigida por Tim Burton y trabajan junto a Jony Depp, a cada uno le pagan 1000 dolares a la semana. Jade saco un nuevo disco y obviamente también tienen un ingreso de ahí.**_

_**Exacto, despues de todo si triunfan se casan y tendrán un/a hijo/a. Sí según mi fanatismo e i-ma-gi-na-ción.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Perdonenme en serio por no subir capitulo**_

_**Pero ya que por fin tengo tiempo hare el capitulo, espero que no sea una falla total esque no estoy muuy inspirada,pero por ustedes**_

**no soy dueña de Victorious lastimadamente y tampoco de Tim Burton o Jony Depp, pero soy su gran fan**

-Beck: Jade, despierta, Jade.

Estaba intentando despertarla, pero ella solo se quejaba y hacia caso omiso a lo que decia Beck.

-Jade: ughh, Beck dejame estoy muy cansada, no quiero despertarme

-Beck: ¿quieres qué llame al set y les diga que no vas a ir?

-Jade: noo¡ (dijo Jade adormilada) solo que más tarde ahora no.

Beck se acerco a Jade y le dijo: -Beck: jade si no te sientes bien no te preocupes, solo le dire a Tim Burton (el director) que no te sientes bien para ir, el comprenderá.

-Jade: no, esta bien, ya me despertare.

Jade se levanto de mala gana y con esfuerzos, tenia casi ya 9 meses de embarazo y eso complicaba su movilidad. Beck se le vanto con ella y los dos se vistieron.

...

Ya en el set.

-Director: hola chicos que bueno que llegaron. ¿estan listos para grabar?

-Jade: sí, más o menos (Jade parecia muy agotada). Beck la abrazo por los hombros. Y le susurro preguntandole si estaba bien.

-Director: Jade, deberias descansar por hoy, de todos modos faltan solo unas cuantas escenas por grabar podemos terminar luego.

-Jade: que no, estoy bien, solo comensemos a grabar y ya. Jade camino hacia vestuario y maquillaje he hizo caso omiso de las recomendaciones de reposo.

Ya terminando de alistar a Beck y Jade para la escena que grabarian, todos se dirigieron a sus puestos listos para iniciar a grabar...

-jade: ahhh! Beck! Ya es hora! Dijo Jade que estaba debajo de un charco de lo que parecia agua

Beck primero se congel´por unos segundos y despues reacciono rapidamente

-Beck: vamos al auto. Dijo Beck mientras guiaba a Jade hacia el auto. Todos lod que estaban en el set ayudaron y se movieron con ellos.

Llegaron a la sala de urgencias y rapidamente los atendieron, aunque Tim Burton y Jony Depp fueron detenidos por varios de los pacientes que estaban allí pidiendoles autografos o cosas por el estilo(aunque ellos no querian perderse el naciemiento del Bebé de Beck y Jade, ya se habian encariñado con ellos).

...

Despues de un largo tiempo de espera...

-Enfermera: felicidades, señor y señora oliver; es una preciosa y sana niña. Decía la enfermera mientras les entregaba a su bebé.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Jade tomó en brazos a la pequeña bebé; su tono de piel era un color crema con un toque moreno, pelo café, ojos azules como los de Jade y los labios de Beck

-Jade: owww es hermosa, y tan pequeña

-Beck: es hermosa, como tú. Dijo Beck sonriendo mientras le daba un pequeño, dulce y suabe beso en los labios. Jade sonrío con su hija en los brazos.

Beck y Jade miraban a su hija con una sonrisa... De pronto entraron Tim Burton y Jony Depp.

-Tim Burton: aww, es tan linda. Dijo acercandose a Beck y Jade

-Jony Depp: sí, es muy linda. ¿cómo se llama?

Beck y Jade se voltearon a ver el uno al otro. (no se habían puesto a pensar en un nombre hasta ahora)

-Beck: mm.. No lo sabemos aún

-Jony Depp: de seguro ya se les ocurrira un hermoso nombre para esta hermosa bebé. Dijo sonriendo.

Beck recordó que no le había habisado a sus amigos, y tenian que saber que había nacido ya su hija.

-Beck: Jade, tenemos que decirles a nuestros amigos que ya nacío nuestra hija.

Jade lo penso por un momento.

-Jade: tienes razón, enviales un mensaje y diles que vengan. (volteando a ver a Beck mientras lo decia y luego volvío la vista a su bebé).

**De: Beck**

**Para: Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre**

_Vengan todos rapido mi hija acaba de nacer_

...

Todos estaban en Nozu cuando les llego el mensaje de Beck

-Cat: yeiiiii! Miren Beck me envío un texto! El bebé de Beck y Jade acaba de nacer y es una niña!

-Tori: sí, a mi también me lo envío, vamos. Tori se levantó de la silla y rapidamente se dirigío a la salida al igual que Cat, Robbie y Andre.

...

-Tori: hola, hola ya llegamos. Tori entro junto con toda la banda dtras de ella

Cat se acercó a Beck y Jade que estaban con su bebé. -Cat: es hermosa, se parece tanto a los dos.

-Andre: felicidades hermano! Ya res padre. Dijo Andre dando unas palmadas en la espalda de Beck mientras sonreía

-Robbie: oww, es tan pequeña y linda. (mientras se acercaba a la bebé y sonreía)

-Tori: ya tienen nombre para ella?

Esta vez Beck y Jade lo habían pensado en lo que llegaban sus amigos

-Alice- respondieron Beck y Jade simultaneamente

-Cat: que lindo nombre. ¿puedo cargar a Alice? Por favor!

Beck y Jade se miraron el uno al otro con un poco de duda.

-Beck y Jade: esta bien.

-Jade: pero ten mucho cuidado! Dijo mientras le entregaba a Alice cuidadosamente.

Cat tenia a Alice en sus brazos y la arrullaba lentamente.

-Cat: hola Alice, soy tu tía Cat. La voz de Cat era suave y muy baja.

Cat entregó a Alice a sus padres.

-Tori: ahora son una hermosa familia feliz. Tori sonreía mientras lo decía

Beck y Jade sonrieron volteando a ver a su bebé

(ahora eran una familia, y eso era fantastico)

_**Ahora sí ya subí capitulo, no estoy muy conforme con el, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, dejen algún comentario o critica por favor, por sierto olvide una nota importante, en realidad en una semana ganaban 7000 dolares cada uno**_

_**Bye besos**_


	7. esta bien así mi fanfic?

_**Holaaa solo tengo una pregunta**_

_**El capitulo anterior no les incomodo? ó algo parecido?**_

_**Yo quiero hacer lo mejor para ustedes y revisandolo me di cuenta que quizá haya varios puntos a eliminar, por ejemplo: si no les molesto la mención y participación dentro del fic; de Jony Depp y Tim Burton.**_

_**ó cuando Jade hiba dar a luz**_

_** ó que olvidé por compleo el hecho de que le tenian que decirle a sus padres**_

_**Bueno ustedes diganme que quieren que cambie y lo haré, si esta bien así ok, entonces dejemoslo así**_


	8. que más puedo pedir?

_**Holii ! Así es, aún no se desasen de mí**_

Jade pidío que la dieran de alta ese mismo día, no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo internada en un hospital...

-Jade: bueno es hora de volver a casa y mostrarle a alice nuestro nuevo hogar.

Dijó Jade sonriendo hacia su bebé la cual tenía en brazos.

-Beck: así es, solo que no olvides que tenemos que conseguir una niñera para que cuide de Alice mientras estamos grabando.

Jade acerco más a Alice a sú pecho he hizó un pequeño puchero.

-Jade: pero la podemos traer a los estudios de grabación, y además faltan pocas escenas por filmar.

-Beck: lo sé Jade, pero recuerda que este año ya entramos a la universidad y además la pelicula de Tim Burton no es nuestro único trabajo en el mundo del escenario (Jade había conseguido firmar con una disquera famosa y los dos tenian un mismo representante). Y solo será por un unas cuantas horas al día.

Beck pusó el brazo sobre el hombro de Jade y trató de calmarla, Jade lo miró a los ojos y sonrío, él le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos subieron al auto.

...

-Beck: muy bien hemos llegado a casa. Lista para conocer tu hogar, Alice.

Dijó Beck la última frase mientras se acercaba a Alice, sú voz era leve y cariñosa, Jade miró a Alice que estaba dormida.

Entraron a la casa y subieron al segundo piso he hicieron parada en la habitación del fondo. Cuando prendierón las luces se pudó apreciar una habitación pintada de amarillo suave y una cuna con muchos peluches alrededor.

Jade volteo a ver a Beck con una expresión un poco triste en su rostro...

-Jade: Beck, no quiero dejar a Alice en su cuarto el primer día, quiero estar más tiempo con ella. No creo poder dejarla dormir aqui sola mientras nosotros estamos en otra habitación, no hoy.

Beck la miró a los ojos, ella parecia tan inofensiva, no muchas vece la podias ver así.

Beck le sonrío y la besó en la frente.

-Beck: claro que sí, yo tampoco puedo dejar a Alice dormir sola, aún es tan pequña.

...

A la mañana siguiente...

Jade y Beck despertaron con Alice en medio de ellos, aunque con un poco de sueño Alice se había despertado dos veces esa noche. Habían tenido mucho cuidado de no aplastarla en la noche.

-Beck: buenos días mis dos hermosas mujeres.

Beck estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa típica de él.

-Jade: buenos días.

Dijo una Jade somnolienta y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento Alice despertó con un llanto, Jade se levantó y supusó que tendría hambre, así que la alimento.

Los tres estaban en la cocina y Beck estaba haciendo unos waffles para el desalluno mientras Jade cuidaba a Alice.

-Beck: Jade.

Jade levanto la vista a Beck.

-Jade: ¿que sucede?

-Beck: hoy tenemos que grabar la pelicula. recuerdas? Y no podemos faltar somos los co-protagónistas. ¿qué hacemos con Alice?.

Beck servía un plato de waffles en la mesa mientras decía esto.

-Jade: la podemos llavar a los estudios, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Beck pensó por unos segundos y despues acepto la prpuesta de Jade.

...

En el set de la pelicula...

Jade y Beck llegaron con Alice en un moises.

-Tim Burton: que bueno que vinieron! Crei que no vendrian! Trajeron a Alice, que bien! Si quieren yo le pido a una de mis asistentes que la cuide en lo que ustedes salen a escena.

La alegria en las palabras que decía era muy notable.

Beck y Jade se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Beck: gracias, estaría bien que alguien cuidara de Alice en lo que nosotros actuamos.

Todos en el set se acercaban a Alice y le hacian cariñitos, aunque Jade no estaba muy feliz con el hecho de que sientos de personas se acercarán a su hija. Despues de terminar de grabar por el día les devolvieron a Alice. Jade estaba feliz de que nadie más que ella y Beck se podrian scercar a sú bebé.

-Beck: estas bien?

-Jade: si solo que muchas personas se acercaban a Alice; ella es mía.

Dijo jade aferrandose a Alice. Beck sonrío y le susurro al oido:

-Beck: más bien, "nuestra" recuerdas.

Jade sonrío se acerco a beck y lo besó y susurró contra sus labios:

-Jade: lo sé.

Los dos se sentian tan afortunados se tenian el uno al otro, una hermosa hija, el trabajo de sus sueños , una casa, amigos... Que más podían desear.

_**Seguire actualizando, sigan leyendo, porque ni crean que dejaré tan rapido este fic )**_


End file.
